ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Titans Earth: Unite
The wind blew through the light streets of Jump City. Lamps flickered and apart from the honking horns of distant cars, it was quiet. All of a sudden a large figure dropped from the top of a building. It headed towards the docks, leaving dents in the concrete as it moved. There were men unloading cargo off a ship. As the hulking figure approached the men heard the large thumping of its footsteps and looked in its direction. The came out the shadows revealing the large figure to be a red robot. In the middle of its chest-plate was a skull. It approached the men and they scattered yelling into the night. The hulking robot picked up the largest crate there. "I don't know what robots want to do with large crates, but I guess we're going to soon find out." said a voice. The robot dropped the crate and spun around. It was the voice of Robin and with the Teen Titans. "Titans! Termination imminent!" said the electronic, monotone voice of the robot. "Termination? That is not the good thing, yes." asked Starfire. "It's definitely not good!" shrieked Beast Boy. "Then why are we here talking?" asked Cyborg. With that comment from Cyborg they rushed up to the robot but with one swift motion of the robot's large arm and the Titans were knocked into the water. The robot picked up the large crate and flew off. "What was that thing?" asked Robin. "Something not good" replied Raven. A hooded figure crept through the dark alleyways of the South of Jump City, the place most known for crime. The hooded figure was running from something. The hooded figure stopped at a large wall and turned around. "Target located!" said a robotic voice. A robot appeared into the light. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted the voice of the hooded figure. A burst of white energy came from its body knocking the robot back. The figure's black hood come off in the energy burst, revealing his pale white face and shaggy, black hair. He replaced his hood back on his head, covering up his face, and left the robot in sparks. Meanwhile, a girl leaped between the tall buildings of Jump City. A robot, leaping from building to building as well, was chasing her and the girl was rapidly firing energy arrows at it in defence. "Target located" said the robot. "Leave me alone you big tin can!" and with that the girl shot an arrow that was blinking red. When it hit the robot, a large smoke screen came up and, with excellent acrobatic skills, the girl jumped down from the building. Down below in the streets of Jump City, electricity surged through the power lines as a robot flew with great speed alongside it it. The electricity stopped at a power pole and zapped onto the road below. From the sparks emerged a boy who immediately shot a jolt of electricity at the robot, cars swerved left and right. The robot moved closer to the boy, unfased. "Resistance is futile!" said the voice of the robot. The boy moved his hands and the power pole flew down on top of the robot. The boy turned to electricity again and escaped through the power lines. A red streak moved through the streets at incredible speed while trying to escape a robot that was flying behind it. The red streak swerved down an alleyway and stopped at a dead end. It was a girl dressed in bright red. She waited in fear as she heard the sound of the robot coming. All of a sudden another robot flew over the wall and crashed right on top of the approaching robot. A boy flew from behind the wall. He was dressed in pinkish-purple and had red-pink hair. His skin was orange and his eyes were glowing bright green. The robots started to get up so the boy and the girl got away as quick as they could. The five pursuees ran towards the docks. They all went to the same point and crashed into each other. "Ow!" most of them said. "Watch it." said the hooded one in a angrily. The five teens stood up as the five robots surrounded them. "We've just met, but I think we need to fight together." said the girl with the crossbow. "I think you're right." said the boy who's hands were zapping with electricity. "Charge" said the girl dressed in red. They ran towards the robots but were quickly knocked back. The robots charged towards the teens when five white beams of energy knocked them back and a white force field came over the teens. "Good work hoodie." said the orange skinned boy. "It's Eklypse, actually." said the hooded one with an annoyed tone. "I'm Wildfire" said the orange-skinned one. "I'm Surge." said the boy that was zapping with electricity. "I'm Rush. said the girl dressed in red. "I'm Crossbow, and we don't have time for introductions." said the girl with the crossbow. She was right which was proved by the robots that were charging towards them. "What are we going to do?" asked Rush "I don't know." replied Crossbow. All of a sudden five black objects struck the ground in front of the robots. It was the Teen Titans. "Starfire!" called out Wildfire. "Wildfire! Is it really you? Not the Madame Rouge in the disguise?" asked Starfire. "Yes, It is me, sister!" called out Wildfire. Starfire shot a star-bolt at one of the robots. It stumbled backwards, fell over and exploded. All of a sudden a black energy beam came down on one of the robots and cut it in half. "Raven!" called out Eklypse. "Eklypse?!" said Raven startled and surprised at the same time, "I haven't seen you for ages." A bright blue beam cut right through one of the robots and each half exploded "Yo Surge, how you doing?" said Cyborg. Beast Boy flew over the second last robot as an eagle and transformed into an elephant, crushing the robot. Finally, Robin came down on top of the last robot and attached one of his yellow discs on the back of the mass of metal. The disc began beeping and blew up, along with the robot. "You guys alright?" asked Robin. "Yeah, we're fine." replied Crossbow. "Hey Raven, who's your double?" asked Beast Boy. "He's my cousin, Eklypse." replied Raven. "Hey." said Eklypse in response. "Hello Wildfire!" said Starfire with joy. "Hello Starfire. It has been glorkazorks since I have seen you!" replied Wildfire with the same amount of joy. "Guys, this isn't time for a family reunion." said Crossbow. "Crossbow's right." said Robin, "We need to find out who sent those robots after you guys." All of a sudden there was a beeping sound to the tune of the Titans theme song. Robin got out his communicator. "Plasmus is up to no good." said Robin. "Wait, what about us?" asked Rush. "You're all Honorary Titans. I think you can track down the creator of those robots yourself." said Robin, "Titans GO!" "Good luck" said Raven. "Okay guys we need to find who sent those robots after us and why." commanded Crossbow. "Wait! Who made you in charge?" asked Rush. "I'm not trying to be in charge. I'm just telling all of you what we have to do!" replied Crossbow. "Yeah, you're telling us what to do. That's being in charge." snapped Rush. Then Crossbow and Rush got into a big argument. "Enough!" sternly put Eklypse, "You guys need to stop fighting and track down who sent those robots." "Wait. You guys? What do you mean? Are you not coming with us?" Wildfire bombarded questions at Eklypse. "I'm not. I've got better things to do." With that Eklypse started walking off. "Like what?!" called out Crossbow, "And what happens if more of those things come after you? You'll surely be defeated." "I can look after myself!" snapped Eklypse as his eyes turned black from anger, "And no one tells me otherwise!" Eklypse walked ran off and was swallowed by the shadows. "He's going to get himself killed." sighed Crossbow. "Don't worry about him. Just go without him." said Surge, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Oh yeah! That reminds me; I gotta get home for dinner and then I gotta go to track training and then I have to train my powers and then sleep and then get up and eat breakfast and go do hero stuff." blurted out Rush in a matter of seconds. "Calm down Zippy. Just come with us, it'll be easier." suggested Wildfire. "Ohhh, but I'm hungry!" Rush moaned. "To bad." said Wildfire, grabbing her suit collar and dragging her with him, "And don't try to resist. I'm using my Tamaranian strength right now." "So mean." pouted Rush as she crossed her arms. "Good job Wildfire" praised Crossbow. Wildfire's face lit up at this statement. "I got the location of the origin of these robots." called out Surge as he lifted his hands off the fried motherboard of one of the robots, "It's at an abandoned warehouse somewhere along these docks." "Good! Let's get going!" commanded Crossbow. Half an hour later... "The warehouse is up ahead." said Surge as his eyes stopped glowing blue. "Okay, everyone get ready for anything that's waiting in there." Rush's stomach growled, "I'm hungry." she moaned. "Here, eat this." Crossbow chucked her an apple and she ate it with rapid speed. "Okay! I'm ready now!" Rush said, mentally and physically determined. "Get ready..." started Crossbow. Rush got ready to run in. Surge's hands crackled with electricity. Wildfire's eye's glowed bright green as he levitated in the air. Crossbow drew out her crossbow from her belt. "Go!" she shouted. Wildfire broke down the door and they all charged in to find nothing there. They slowly walked to the centre of the room with confused looks on their faces. They stopped in a group and looked around. There was machinery and conveyor belts on either side of the room. Hanging from a sort of crane-game hand was a robotic frame with wires sticking out everywhere. "I could've sworn I sensed a whole hoard of drones here." said a confused Surge. "Maybe they somehow new we were coming and took off with all the drones." suggested Rush. "No because I can sense them now. Actually they're under..." Surge noticed black and white stripes painted in a square on the floor around them. "Move. This is a trapdo,,." Crossbow was cut off as the ground beneath them opened up and they all fell.\ Luckily, Wildfire managed to fly up into the air, avoiding falling down. "Friends!" he called out. All that replied was their yells echoing until the ground snapped shut, like nothing had happened. Wildfire charged down and punched the trapdoor but it was no use. In desperation he kneeled on the ground and repeatedly slammed the trapdoor with his fists. So busy in a desperate attempt to save his friends, a hulking shadow of a robotic drone loomed over him and reached out it's metallic hands to Wildfire. "Gah!" was all Wildfire managed to say before the robot snatched him away. Meanwhile... Half-way across the city, in a darkened Jump City Park, Eklypse sat down on a bench, illuminated by a flickering lamp. Eklypse had his arms behind his head in a relaxed position, trying to sleep. You should go and help them.' ''his thoughts told him. 'No. They'll be fine.' he replied to himself. '''I bet they're being held in a cage right now surrounded by robots.' ''Eklypse's thoughts argued. "You know, that sounds like something Brother Blood...would...do..." Eklypse slowly realised, "Oh no!" Eklypse sprang up from the park bench and flew off in the direction of they're fateful meetup. When he got there, he levitated down to the pile of smashed up robots. His eyes glowed white as he held out his hand to the pile. He flew off again in the direction of the abandoned warehouse. "Crud. Those guys are in real danger if it is...him." A shadow of Brother Blood flashed in his mind, his psychotic smile and evil eyes glowed red. Eklypse levitated down to the knocked down doors of the warehouse. 'They've definitely been here.' he thought. Eklypse walked inside and immediately noticed the centre of the room. He held out his hand as his eyes glowed white with magic and a white aura appeared around the trapdoor. Eklypse closed his hand into a fist and the trapdoor crumpled up into a ball and was flung to the side. Eklypse flew down the hole to save Crossbow, Surge, Rush and Wildfire. When Eklypse finally reached the other side of the hole, it was pitch black. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal glowing white. Eklypse then could see everything. He continued to search around the room and came across a cage. In it he saw the others, tied up and gagged in the centre of the cage. "Guys!" he whispered. They all started trying to tell him to get out of there but it was no use thanks to their gags. "Wha..." Eklypse was cut off as bright lights flickered and the walls around him slowly opened up, revealing a giant mass of red drones. Their eyes flashed red as Brother Blood dropped down from the ceiling. "Nice meeting you again, Eklypse." he greeted as the cage behind Eklypse started rising up to the ceiling. "Shove it, Blood! Let go of my friends and you and your little army won't be annihilated!" ordered Eklypse. "Unfortunately for you, I can't do that my boy. I need to harness the powers of your little friends...including you!" Blood explained. "They're not my friends." snapped Eklypse. "Well it doesn't really matter what you are. You can work it out after I'm done with you." Brother Blood sighed, "Robots! Attack!" The robots charged towards Eklypse and came tumbling down underneath him as he flew up. He shot white bolts of magic towards them but there were too many. 'I'm going to have to approach this differently.' he thought. He sent a giant block of white magic down onto the robots underneath him, crushing them. Then he created four walls around him and the cage to stop the rest of the robots from getting too close. "You can't hide behind your magic forever. Also, that cage is magic proof. Have fun trying to free your friends!" Brother Blood started a laughing maniacally. "I'm not gonna use magic idiot!" called out Eklypse, "Did you make this cage demon proof?" Eklypse clenched his right hand into a fist and brought it back ready to punch the cage. "What!?" yelled Brother Blood, angrily. Eklypse charged his fist towards a bar on the cage. Once it made contact with the metal, it snapped in half and flew over his comrade's heads. "What the...!? How!?" raged Blood. "You should remember. I'm a lunar demon." Eklypse grinned as his eyes flashed white with a dark aura trailing off them, "And lunar demons are one of the strongest species of demons." Eklypse magicked (<-apparently that's a word) the ropes and gags off his comrades and they jumped through the hole in the cage. "Good work Eklypse." praised Crossbow. "I'm glad you came back." said Surge. "I am too." added Surge. "Nice to see you too, Sunshine." giggled Rush. "Shut up!" said Eklypse, annoyed at Rush's comment. "Okay. Enough with the greetings." interrupted Crossbow. "You're right. Let's kick Brother Blood's butt!" agreed a determined Wildfire. "Honorary Titans, Unite!" called out Crossbow. With that, the five teens charged towards the large drones to engage in battle. '''An hour later... After a long battle with the drones; Crossbow, Eklypse, Surge, Rush and Wildfire emerged victorious. "So it was Brother Blood behind the drone attacks." said Robin in the debriefing outside the warehouse. "Yeah, but he managed to escape while we were distracted by the drones." replied Crossbow, "We did manage to destroy all the drones there, though." "Hey wasn't there that half built robot in there?" asked Rush. "I'll go check if it's still there." said Surge as he ran towards the warehouse. As he got to the door, Eklypse pushed him out of the way and covered both of them in a magic dome, just as the warehouse exploded. "Thanks Eklypse." thanked Surge. "No problem." said Eklypse. "Now we don't know if Blood took that robot with him." realised Surge. "It doesn't matter now. All we need to worry about is tracking down Brother Blood." reassured Cyborg as he approached them, "Oh, and one other thing. Robin?" Robin cleared his throat as he began to speak, "For ever since Wildfire became a part of the Honorary Titans a few months ago, we have been considering creating a new team. We were originally planning to form it later but I think tonight's events have revealed the perfect opportunity." Robin paused, "Tonight you proved you work excellent together as a team. Therefore, I have decided to form Titans Earth earlier. You are now the founding members of Titans Earth." "Woah." they all said, amazed. "Cool." said Eklypse. "Your task is to go around the world stopping crime. This is because even though we have Titans stationed everywhere, crime is still increasing. You need to stop all the big problems and help other Titans in their conquest for justice." Robin continued, "Crossbow." "Yes?" she asked stepping forward. "You are the leader of Titans Earth. It may be a difficult task at first but I'm sure you'll get used to it." "Thank you Robin. You don't know how honoured I am." thanked Crossbow, shaking his hand. "Now, your first mission is to stop Cinderblock who is causing trouble in Downtown Jump City." said Robin, "Good luck, Titans Earth!" "Okay. I got this." Crossbow said to herself. Eklypse, Rush, Surge and Wildfire gathered around her. She smiled and called out: "Titans Earth...UNITE!"